Protection/Brutality
A Squad Episode 1: Protection/Brutality We begin with narration from Charlie, as she goes into great detail about SPD, similar to the beginning of the B Squad series, before her temptation for evil, we learn that Charlie was competitive and eager, a rather good leader. We then cut to what appears to be a gathering in a small block, a tall man, clearly alien, shown by the large horns on his head and pale skin, piercing red eyes, he looks over a tied up girl, "this is to help you learn your lesson, you mustn't stick your nose where it isn't wanted SPD Cadet!" The girl is an SPD Cadet, behind her are her cadetmates, all fallen, she is about to be pierced when a call is heard. "SPD! FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPON E.T!" It's Charlie, holding an SPD Blaster, behind her are her teammates, Ivan, Beevor, Rachel and Cliff, all armed. "Not likely." The alien says, Charlie fires a red bolt which zooms through the screen and hits the alien's hand, forcing the blade from his hand. "MOVE!" Charlie yelled. Cliff and Beevor rush up to two of the gathered, dressed in robes, they strike Cliff so Beevor removes the cloaks. "They're Krybots!" Cliff realised. "Then don't hold back!" Charlie cried, she ran towards the alien and took the cadet, after a blast to the binds the cadet was free, the alien went for Charlie, a fight ensued, kicking and punching, but it stops with a quick pink blast, Charlie and the cadet look up to see Rachel. Charlie's narrating, a flashback to her recruiting Rachel, Rachel is pampered, a posh little girl, she decided to join the SPD recruits, to show her family that she's not a damsel in distress, which Charlie admires. Rachel met Charlie in training, the two became best friends, Rachel acting as a sort of anchor to Charlie, which is why she became pink ranger. Back to real time. "How did you know that would work?" Charlie asked. "Ricochet bullets aren't that difficult C, even Ivan could probably do it." Rachel replied. "Excuse me!" Ivan called from below, he was fighting Krybots. "I'm a very sophisticated fighter. What do you think Mr Krybot?" But before the Krybot could answer a large smash ends it's career, Beevor is the smasher, his fists the size of baseball gloves. "Why'd you recruit Ivan, he's about as useful as a rubber blaster." Rachel said. "He has heart and soul, and he follows orders like no tomorrow." Charlie replied. "And he works well with Beevor." A flashback to Ivan, he is in Cruger's office. "What have you done now, Recruit Ivan?" Cruger asked. "Well, sir, I'd like to plead the fifth." Ivan replied. "And it was mostly Boom." "Boom is unfortunately no longer with us, you're lucky that Senior Recruit Charlie vouched for you to join her team, or you'd be on the kerb too." Cruger said, with a spin before he continued his work. "Thanks, Charlie." Ivan said. Another flashback, blood drops to the floor, a different planet, not Earth, it looks like the skies are purple and the grounds are blue, Coocolon, Beevor's home planet. A Coocolonite falls to the floor, but it isn't Beevor, it's his brother Kelkor. "Good game, Kelkor." Beevor said. "Will I never beat you?" Kelkor asked. "Doesn't look that way." Charlie arrived. "Beevor, would you like to come to Earth and don the blue and lead beside me on Earth as an SPD ranger?" Kelkor was shocked, Beevor accepted, as the blue and red left the grounds Kelkor watched, crushing a picture of him and his sibling. Back to real time. Cliff was easily overwhelming some Krybots, remembering his recruitment. Cliff was an SPD recruit, good friends with Charlie, he was an obvious choice, even more so when it was discovered that he had a power, the abilities of telekinesis. Back to real time, Cliff's powers are shown as he lifts two Krybots into eachother, Beevor is bouncing blasts off his dense skin but there is shock when the alien rises, striking Charlie, Rachel and the cadet down, the six stand, circled by the Krybots, Beevor blocks the cadet, "Charlie?" "It's Morphin' Time!" They stand Morphed, and run into battle, bar Charlie who goes for the alien, a massive duel ensues, and the winners are the Rangers. "Charlie." Cliff speaks. "Yes?" "Look at this, the symbol of Emperor Gruum." "He's real?" Rachel asked. "If so, we need to have a conversation." Charlie realises. "Good work, A-Squad." Back in SPD headquarters. "Could have been tidier." Kat Manx says, Charlie rolls her eyes, Cruger widens his in disapproval, they then change to support. "I think you did good work A-Squad, I am proud to call you Rangers." "If we'd been quicker we would've saved all five cadets, not just one." "I appreciate that, red ranger. But one is better than none. Now, take some R&R." The team do so, and relax, it is then revealed that Gruum is watching...